Kakyuu In Oz
by NeoVenus22
Summary: Princess Kakyuu wakes up on a small farm in Kansas, and if that wasn't weird enough...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: There is no possible way I could own the rights to Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, although I do own a lot of merchandising (and I do mean a lot. It's unhealthy). Nor do I own the Oz series. Those things belong to Naoko Takeuchi and L. Frank Baum respectively, not to mention a whole slew of corporate bigwigs that I am no way associated with. So just nod and smile, and for the love of all that is good and holy, don't sue me.  
  
Author's note: I don't remember exactly where the idea for this came about. All I know is that I really like Kakyuu, and I really like Oz, and so I just kinda...did this. (For those who care, this will be following more of the Wizard of Oz movie storyline than anything from the series of books, just because it was easier that way.)  
  
Author's note dos: Any instances where someone is speaking in s is where they're speaking Japanese. Anything else is in English (unless of course the words already ARE Japanese).  
  
Enjoy! (Please?) R/R  
  
==============================  
  
+*+Kakyuu in Oz+*+  
  
==============================  
  
Princess Kakyuu of Kinmoku was a happy ruler of an unknown planet. I mean, hey, you'd be happy too. She got to live in luxury and it was grand.  
  
One morning, however, she woke up and was quite surprised to find herself not in her extraordinarily large bed with the very soft and comfortable magenta sheets. Instead she was on a small wooden twin bed, covered with a large blue calico comforter, in a small, rustic, and generally boring and mundane bedroom.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
The question died on her lips, confronted with a sight before her that firstly inspired laughter, then confusion, then more laughter.  
  
The three Sailor StarLights, her keepers, her guardians, her protectors, were lying on the foot of the small bed. There wasn't a space issue, because the three of them had become small Terrier puppies.  
  
Kakyuu's laughter rang through the air, at times melodious as a princess's laugh should be, at times just a wheezing cough of a laugh as she struggled for air.  
  
One of the puppies, the one whose hair was sleek and black, stirred slightly. Kakyuu, through her hysterical haze, recognized the puppy to be none other than Sailor StarFighter, aka Seiya. It was from that they she determined the white-haired puppy to be Sailor StarHealer, Yaten, and the brown-haired puppy to be Sailor StarMaker, Taiki.  
  
The laughter subsided, and Kakyuu began to think clearly. Why was she here? Where exactly was 'here'? And why the hell were her guardians small, hairy dogs?  
  
"Kakyuu!" an elderly female voice sing-songed. "Breakfast is ready!"  
  
At her feet, the dogs stirred, and the one that was Healer lifted its head. It saw Kakyuu and opened its mouth as if to speak. Kakyuu waited for words, but what came out was a small, pitiful yap. The dog looked just as surprised as its owner.  
  
"To answer your questions, I don't know where we are, and I don't know why," she said. She stifled a laugh. "And I don't know why you three are dogs," she said, shaking Fighter and Maker awake.  
  
"Kakyuu!" The call this time was more of a bark than a happy greeting. "Breakfast!"  
  
"Okay, better go before they...they...bore us to death with their 'country wisdom'." Kakyuu swung her legs out of bed and was surprised to discover that she was wearing her usual royal gown, as opposed to the sheer magenta nightie she usually wore. "Huh."  
  
She exited the room, finding the door leading to a small landing and a flight of creaky wooden stairs. She trodded down them, three confused pseudo-puppies at her heels.  
  
"Good morning," a woman chirped, her back turned as she attended to a small gas stove. "Have a good sleep, Kakyuu?"  
  
"Mhmm." Kakyuu sat at one of the three empty chairs circling a wooden table. On the floor near a wooden counter lay three food dishes, which the Sailor StarPuppies ran to.  
  
"That's good. I need you to run next door later today and deliver these fresh-baked cookies, okay?" The woman at the stove turned around, and Kakyuu's jaw dropped. She was dressed in a starched white apron over a plain blue dress, and her long blond hair was done up in a tight, neat bun, but there was no doubt that this woman was Tsukino Usagi, Neo-Queen Selenity herself.  
  
"Usagi-kun?"  
  
The woman smiled charmingly. "Aunt Usagi."  
  
Kakyuu blinked as Usagi returned to the stove, sizzling bacon and cooking eggs silmontaneously, oddly enough without any smoke rising. "We're not on Kinmoku anymore," Kakyuu muttered to herself.  
  
Several more surprises were waiting for the princess of Kinmoku before the end of breakfast. She discovered that Usagi's husband, who was now being deemed as her uncle, was none other than the King of the Earth, Endymion. Of course, here on this little farm, he was known as Mamoru.  
  
Kakyuu was a little less familiar with him than Usagi. He smiled at her warmly and gave the puppies slices of hot bacon, which they gobbled up eagerly, having rejected their dog food. "Good morning, Kakyuu."  
  
"Ohayo, Endymion-sama."  
  
The King of Earth blinked at her, confused. "Eh?"  
  
Clearly they didn't speak Japanese. Although, to Kakyuu's confusion, when she tried English, it worked. "Good morning, King Endymion."  
  
He stared at her another moment, then burst into rich, raucous laughter. "You must have been having some dream, Kakyuu. I'm your Uncle Mamoru, not some king."  
  
"H-Hai," Kakyuu stammered, then added, "I mean, yes, of course."  
  
Right. So suddenly she and and the King and Queen all spoke English. Usagi could cook without blowing the place up--and it actually tasted pretty good. They were on a farm. Her guardians were dogs. "Maybe I'm still dreaming," she muttered to herself, and pinched her arm. "OW! Shimatta."  
  
"Kakyuu, don't swear," Usagi admonished, and Kakyuu looked up sharply, hoping that Usagi had recognized the Japanese. Then she realized that there was an English curse that sounded vaguely similar, and her hope was extinguished.  
  
"I better go milk the cows," Uncle Mamoru said, getting up from the table and kissing Usagi's cheek before lumbering out of the kitchen, swinging a metal bucket.  
  
"Kakyuu, the cookies?"  
  
"Cookies?" Kakyuu echoed, befuddled.  
  
"You said you'd run these cookies next door for me."  
  
"Right," the princess said, vaguely remembering something. "I'm going to take the dogs with me, okay?"  
  
Usagi frowned. "I'm not sure if that's the best idea, Kakyuu. You know Miss Tenoh doesn't like dogs."  
  
"Tenoh!" Kakyuu gasped. "Haruka-san?"  
  
Usagi ignored this statement. "Better leave them here," she continued.  
  
Puppy-Seiya barked indignantly. Kakyuu didn't understand the canine language, but she could guess that Seiya was suggesting that Kakyuu went nowhere without her three guardians.  
  
"I'll take them outside then, so they won't bother you," Kakyuu amended, knowing full well they'd go where she went, no matter what she said. Besides, if Miss Tenoh was in fact Tenoh Haruka, it wouldn't matter. She didn't like the Lights, but she knew now that she could trust them.  
  
Of course, as Kakyuu grabbed the basket and started outside, she'd forgotten that her logic didn't really hold in this world. 


	2. Two

Disclaimer: not mine, not mine, not mine.  
  
A/N: again, things in s are when the character is speaking Japanese. Go crazy.  
  
==============================  
  
+*+Kakyuu in Oz+*+  
  
==============================  
  
Kakyuu clutched the folds of her dress up firmly, not wanting to get any dust from the road on the very expensive favorite gown. "This place sucks," she observed to her puppy parade, three would-be lights prancing dutifully after her.  
  
The puppies, however, seemed to disagree with that statement. Canine DNA was possibly taking over senshi DNA, because they didn't seem that concerned with protecting her, more with rolling on the dirt road. Of course, looking around at the desolate expanse, Kakyuu noted that there was nothing to be protected from.  
  
On the other hand, it was more than amusing to watch her trusted guardians, some of the most important people on her planet, reduced to gibbering puppies. It was especially amusing watching the usual stoic Taiki frolicing even more than the others.  
  
Miss Tenoh's house loomed before them, large, imposing, somewhat dilapidated in that country style. Kakyuu marched up onto the rickety wooden porch and banged on the doorframe. "Tenoh-san?" she called out. "Ohayo, Haruka-san--"  
  
Her greeting was cut off when the door flew open and she was facing the fiery navy eyes of one Tenoh Haruka.  
  
Or it would have been Haruka, if she hadn't been dressed in a peasant dress sort of thing, her hair longer than Kakyuu thought Haruka ever would've dared wearing, and pulled back into a bun that was tight enough to cut off circulation to the brain. "The Chiba girl," Haruka sneered, and it took Kakyuu a second to realize that Endymion's --Mamoru's-- last name was Chiba, and since they were 'related'...  
  
"Hai, hai," Kakyuu said.  
  
Haruka glared at her. "Don't you 'hi' me," she said. "Why on earth are you banging on my door at this early in the morning? Not all of us live on a farm and wake up with the pigs, you know," she said, putting extra emphasis on 'pigs' to indicate her apparent distaste for Kakyuu's whole family.  
  
Puppy-Seiya yapped suddenly, and Kakyuu, surprised that she recognized the barks of the Lights, glanced over her shoulder to smile at the puppies, wrestling on the porch. Puppy-Yaten lost the brawl, and tumbled awkwardly down the stairs, looking confused by otherwise okay. Kakyuu bit back laughter.  
  
"Those damn dogs!" Haruka roared, so loudly that Kakyuu blinked and all three puppies dropped their game to gaze up at the humans. "I told you to keep them off of my property, you stupid girl!" she said.  
  
At the insult against their master, the puppies bristled, and Seiya went so far as to bear his teeth and growl at the sky senshi. Haruka bared her teeth right back, disappearing inside for a few seconds only to return with a broom, which she used to swat at the Sailor StarPuppies. Taiki yipped in quick succession, and Kakyuu recognized the pattern to be his henshin phrase. For a few seconds, she looked on in awe, wondering if it would actually work.  
  
Of course it didn't. Time didn't even stand still, because as Taiki was struggling to access his powers, Haruka was swinging her arm down, soon thereafter hitting him smartly with her broom. It wasn't a factor of strength, but size, as the business end of the room simply had more surface area than the puppy, and Taiki went skidding across the porch a few feet.  
  
Kakyuu gasped, scooped the puppies up into her arms, which caused her to drop the basket she'd been holding, spilling cookies all over the porch. She made no move to collect them, only glaring at Haruka, furious that the outer senshi would be so unnecessarily violent. "You're a witch," she sneered, double checking she had all three dogs, then storming down the dirt road.  
  
When Haruka's house was just a speck in the distance, as Kakyuu's own house was, she settled herself in the thin grass by the side of the road and surveyed the damage. "Are any of you hurt?"  
  
Three puppies inspected themselves then shook their heads rapidly. "Oh, good." Kakyuu made a face. "I really, really hate it here," she said. "I want to go home. I want to go *anywhere* but here."  
  
She allowed another moment for self-pity, then she trooped off towards the Chiba country estate, three puppies in tow, remarkably lost in dog-happiness again.  
  
As she approached the farmhouse, Usagi ran out on the porch, wringing her hands. "Oh, thank God, Kakyuu, there you are."  
  
Kakyuu blinked at the would-be queen, nonplussed. "You told me to go to Haru--to Miss Tenoh's," she corrected herself quickly. "To bring her cookies."  
  
For a moment Usagi was distracted from her worried expression, and looked at Kakyuu's empty hands. "Where's the basket?"  
  
"I left it as a consolation prize," Kakyuu said darkly, but Usagi took no notice of her tone, and once again began to fret.  
  
"Oh, bad news, Kakyuu, bad bad news," she said, pacing.  
  
"Bad news?" Kakyuu repeated. "Youma? Daimon?"  
  
Now it was Usagi's turn to stare blankly. "Pardon?"  
  
Kakyuu shook her head. "Nevermind."  
  
"Oh, Kakyuu, dear, there's a tornado coming. And soon."  
  
Kakyuu looked around and noticed the winds were picking up and the sky was getting dark. "Shimatta," she repeated as the weight of it sunk in on her. She'd never been on the receiving end of any of Sailorjupiter's cyclone-type attacks, but she knew enough to know that they weren't particularly pleasant.  
  
If Usagi had heard Kakyuu swear again, she didn't seem to care. "Go around back and check to see that the animals are boarded up, would you dear? Then hurry inside!" Usagi waved Kakyuu on, then proceeded to try and usher the dogs inside. They stood their ground admirably, considering their diminuitive size.  
  
"They go where I go," Kakyuu insisted stubbornly.  
  
"Just hurry, dear," Usagi said, running back inside.  
  
"Did I mention this place sucks royally?" Kakyuu asked her guardians, hitching up her skirt once again and crossing the dusty farm while the wind raged around her. 


	3. Three

Disclaimer: not mine, not mine, not mine.  
  
A/N: again, things in s are when the character is speaking Japanese. Go crazy.  
  
==============================  
  
+*+Kakyuu in Oz+*+  
  
==============================  
  
Kakyuu darted as fast as she could around the farm, making sure all of the livestock was held securely in their pens and stables. By the time she had finished, the winds were so fierce that all she saw was dust as she tried to make her way back to the house.  
  
"Seiya? Taiki? Yaten? Are you still with me?" she yelled. She had to yell, the fierce whistle of the storm was drowning out almost all sound.  
  
She heard answering yelps. They sounded distant, but when she looked down, Puppy-Seiya was nudging at her feet, and she saw the others nearby. "Let's get inside then, shall we?" she said, and her voice was too raw from yelling and inhaling excess dust to properly convey the relief she felt, knowing they were still okay.  
  
But when she reached the storm cellar, though she could only barely see the door through all of the dust and dirt, all relief faded as she was unable to pry the door open. She tried it every which way she could, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked and held fast.  
  
"Shimatta!" Kakyuu said, and in an act of desperation, grabbed the puppies (Yaten by the tail accidentally, to which he loudly protested) and pressed them to her body as she blindly made her way into the house.  
  
The door to the kitchen had swung open easily, but Kakyuu had to push all of her weight against it, then wedge a chair under the knob to hold it shut. She was barely hiding her panic when she directed her guardians-cum-puppies upstairs. "We first arrived in this godforsaken place in the bedroom, so maybe we can get the hell out of here from there," she reasoned.  
  
Once she was there, however, there was no question that this would *not* be an exit. The windows had blown open, the frames banging repeatedly against the walls, and what few possesions were strewn around the room --none, of course, were anything Kakyuu recognized-- were now flying around the room on hellborn wings, propelled by the angry storm.  
  
"Oh, this is great," Kakyuu bemoaned, sitting down on the bed. "What are we supposed to do now?"  
  
Her puppies didn't have time to issue a proper warning before a heavy tome of a book careened through the air, and smacked soundly into the back of Kakyuu's head.  
  
She collapsed backwards on her sheets, out cold.  
  
***  
  
When Kakyuu returned to the world of the living, she wasn't sure what to expect when she opened her eyes. Her familiar royal quarters? A decrepit farmhouse?  
  
She fluttered her lashes open, and was greeted by the farmhouse once again. Proving, perhaps, that it hadn't been a dream. "I'm still here," she muttered woefully, and sat up. "Minna?" She looked around, but didn't see the Sailor StarPuppies anywhere. Taking in the contents of the room, the floor was littered with debris, but the air was still at last. The door was open, and past it she could see the staircase, leading into the dark downstairs of the house.  
  
The windows were still open, and out of them she did not see a dusty country landscape, but a rather lush, colorful scenario, one that made her get up and move closer to the window to investigate.  
  
Before she had made it to the other side of the bed, however, she was lured from her almost trance by a chorus of barks from downstairs.  
  
"Oh!" she said, and gathering up her skirts, chased the sound down the stairs.  
  
Her puppy guardians were running about in erratic circles in front of the open kitchen door. The same picturesque scene from upstairs greeted her here. It was no more confusing than waking up in a farmhouse, maybe even less so. "What are we waiting for?" Kakyuu said. "Let's go."  
  
The puppies looked at her dubiously, but the promise of adventure and frolicking in the tall grass, sniffing new things, was far too great of a lure for any of them to put up much resistance.  
  
Kakyuu, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten, crossed the threshold into their second mysterious land that day. 


End file.
